List of Pemblish Monarchs (Greater Kingdom)
"Look at all these kings!"- Link The monarchs of the Greater Kingdom of Pem ruled from 710-400 BGE. Not to be confused with monarchs of the so-called Great Kingdom, commonly called the "Tall Kingdom". Historians designate the start of the Greater Kingdom era with Tentavius's replacement of selection by the Mayoral Council with hereditary rule, and his subjugation of the rebelling freeholds under his rule. The era ended with the reign of Fabius VII, who was overthrown in the Pemblish Civil War that lead to the abolition of the Pemblish Monarchy. The official dating system of the Greater Kingdom of Pem is organised into eras that begin and end with the coronation and death of the monarch, with the current era, Heart's Sky, having persisted after the Civil War. List of Kings House of Pembarus (River) '' Hargrum III married Emily of Amstrad in 614 BGE, and the two were said to be the most loving couple in the kingdom, and they were extremely popular amongst the people of Pem. Their courting and marriage was the subject of several popular ballads. However their love came to a tragic end after two years of marriage when Queen Emily died in childbirth, along with the child. Stricken with grief, Hargrum never loved again, and retreated into isolation for the last thirteen years of his reign. He died without an heir.'' House of Washmain 599-588 BGE (Fire) Otto was an unpopular, elderly king. The third son of the King of Hansea, he had the pleasure of spending most of his time as king being subjected to the characteristic 'humorous' bigotry of the Pemblish people. This lack of instant acceptance was not helped by his predecessor Hargrum III being adored by his subjects. Naming his son after the kingdom's founder, he hoped that perhaps if he could not gain their acceptance, his son might. '' ''Tentavius III inherited the throne from him upon his death. The new king vowed to fulfil his father's dreams for him to be a true Pemblish monarch who gained the people's love, and indeed for the brief span of his reign, he quickly gained a reputation as a merry monarch and a true friend of the people. After two years however, he fell ill during an epidemic of purple fever, and died. On his deathbed, he is said to have wept and cried out to his father with his dying breath. After an interregnum of three years, in which civil war raged, the ruling family of Rubellium seized power, claiming a lineage back to Tentavius II. House of Rubellus 585-500 BGE (Stone) Queen Pelina ruled for twenty years, yet did not marry. Her reign was considered a golden age of cheeky flirting and poor-taste banter, as well as arts and culture. It was her who finally conquered the Prydow, incorporating it as a principality under her nephew and heir, Rubrick of Coltar. Upon her death, the crown passed to him, beginning the house of Bruth. House of Bruth 500-444 BGE (Wind) King Julian died without any direct heirs. His wife Queen Margaret married his Alleurian cousin Michael, bearing six children by him and beginning the royal house of Bruth-Maladieu. '' ''Although rumours had circulated before his death of Julian might have had a thing for the guys, the fact that Michael II had been able to produce such progeny was seen by the general public as being the ultimate confirmation that the problem with producing an heir had not been due to any fault on Margaret's part. House of Bruth-Maladieu 444-401 BGE (Heart) The monarchy is deposed in the Great Coup. Fabius VII is executed by beheading in front of the Ridgeley Guild Hall after being judged guilty of treason, in a short trial before the Undercourt. His wife and son Michael escaped to Alleuria, where Michael married into the Alleurian royal family.Category:Pemblish Politics Category:Pemblish Government Category:Monarchs